


王一宝传奇

by AKAyijingwangzuxian



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAyijingwangzuxian/pseuds/AKAyijingwangzuxian
Kudos: 2





	王一宝传奇

只见那白生生的屁股蛋子上，确实有好些微微肿起的红印，张小凡心疼的伸手给他揉了揉，问：“疼吗，少爷？三殿下怎么能这样？他以后可是要跟少爷成亲的呀，这么不顾情面么？”

“谁爱娶谁娶，反正我不娶！”王一宝往小凡怀里蹭，“世上只有小凡好，三殿下就是个公夜叉。”

张小凡被他逗笑，只是很快又皱起眉来，“少爷快起来些，我去拿药来。”

王一宝盯着那张笑脸，一下把人摁住了，狠狠亲了一口：“少爷我裤子都脱了，你要去拿什么药啊？”

“那…那少爷快进来，别着凉了。”张小凡捏着被子，脸都红透了，王一宝一条滑溜溜的鱼似的滑进去，抱着小凡香香的身子，扒开他的衣服吃他胸前的小红豆。

“你怎么这么香呢，小凡，每次都香香的。”王一宝咬着小凡胸口嫩肉，问，小凡抱着他的头，羞涩的道：“怕少爷晚上想要，小凡每天都会洗···”

他打小跟王一宝一起长大，一直贴身伺候，夫人也挺喜欢他性子老实，又是家生子，清清白白，长得也水灵可爱，会照顾人，便默许他在王一宝身边，有这么个人替她拴着儿子，也省心，明里暗里自然都不会亏待张小凡，知道自己这混蛋儿子给人家破了身后，便专门给他在内院里拨了一间单独的屋子，不让他跟其他下人住外院了，但王一宝还是更喜欢小凡睡在自己屋里，本来嘛，因为王一宝小时候怕黑，张小凡打小也是陪着王一宝住他屋多些。

“小凡你真好。”王一宝边说边扒了小凡的袭裤，手也顺着滑腻的臀缝滑了进去，小凡伸手替他脱衣服，还关切的问他身上是否被打了，在他背上抚摸找寻着，查看是不是有痕迹。王一宝被摸的冒火，下头肉棍烫得吓人，他贴着小凡的耳朵道：“只打了屁股，小凡再帮我揉揉，可疼死我了。”

小凡的手顺着往下摸，盖在他腰臀部，轻轻揉着，王一宝顿时觉得浑身都舒服，手指戳着小凡的秘处，给他先拿手指捅软了，才好一进到底。渐渐的小凡就软了腰肢，手也使不上劲儿了，王一宝爱怜的亲亲他的小嘴，扶着家伙往那处进，顶的小凡眼尾都红了，咬着手指承受着他侵占，王一宝心疼他便停下来等他缓缓，把他手指拉了出来放在唇边亲了亲，“小凡你咬我吧，别咬自己。”

小凡伸手搂住他脖子，呜呜的，说道：“小凡舍不得咬少爷。”

动作间肉穴收缩，夹的下头肉棍突突的跳，王一宝亦有些忍不住了，抬腰又往里去了些，小幅度的开始抽动，小凡似哭非哭的呜咽了两声，又喊了句“少爷”，下头小嘴开始一缩一缩的，包裹着肉棍往里蠕动，里面渐渐湿润起来，王一宝这才提腰开干，顿时爽滑许多，湿热紧致的小穴像个贴着他肉棍长的活肉套子，穴口进时松出时紧，爽的头皮发麻。


End file.
